


One Moment

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Sometimes, you only get one moment. Will he make the most of the one he has?





	One Moment

One moment. That was all he had to make it count. It wasn’t the most ideal setting, or even the perfect time. But, she would be gone tomorrow morning, and he decided that it was now or never.

Rob found her on the front porch after having searched the house most of the night. The party had become too much for him; people packed tight, voices speaking over voices, music thumping rhythmically in his ear. He had only stepped outside to get some air, to regain himself before he went to search for her again. It took him by surprise to see her standing there when he finally made his way outside, closing the door swiftly behind him.

“Hey, Y/N” he said when she turned toward him, checking to see who it was that was joining her.

“Oh, hey, Rob,” she offered him a small smile.

He moved toward her, leaning against the railing next to her as she stared off.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” He asked.

“It’s loud in there,” she replied, “I needed a moment.”

“Yeah, me too,” he chuckled. She looked at him, those big dark eyes sparkling as she smiled. God, he would miss that smile when she left.

He watched her as she took a sip of her drink, focusing on her lips, knowing that he had to tell her; he had to make a move now or risk never knowing if she might feel the same way as he did. He gauged the situation carefully; now unsure of how to go about it. He could tell her first, then make his move; he could tell her and see if she wanted to make the move, he could just kiss her without context, or he could just not say anything; save himself from the pain of the possibility that she didn’t feel the same way. He had one moment. One moment to decide.

He was nervous now. He had found her, alone, like he intended to all night. It should be easy to just say it, to do something about it; but knowing himself too well, he would fuck it up anyway.

“You know that I’m leaving tomorrow, right?” She began, breaking him from his thoughts.

“I know,” he said softly, staring off in the direction that she was fixed on, not sure of what she was even looking at, “I’ve been trying to track you down all night, because I know you’re leaving and I won’t see you for a while.”

“You wanted to say goodbye?”

He froze, still trying to decide what he should do. He didn’t want to say goodbye, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how he had been harboring a crush on her for months. He wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted to know if maybe she felt anything for him.

“Something like that,” he said finally. “I’m going to miss having you around.”

“I’ll miss you too,” she said as she gently nudged him with her elbow, giving him a playful look. “You’re my best friend, Rob, and I think I’ll miss you more than anyone.”

He felt something similar to a knife being stabbed into his chest at her words. Not that he had ever been stabbed before, but he assumed that this is what it would feel like. “Friends.” That’s all they were. That’s how she thought of him. He thought better of how he had planned for tonight to go. Maybe it was best just to say goodbye.

He took a nervous sip of his drink, hand gripping the rail as he tried to calm his anxiety. Before he could even think of what to say next, she had reached over, fingertips dancing along the rail before her hand met his, carefully resting over it, waiting for something. He watched her hand; her skin soft and warm as she waited for him to maybe react. Without really thinking, he turned his hand over, allowing her to interlace her fingers with his. His breath caught as he realized that she was holding his hand now. It wasn’t much, but it was a connection. It was strangely intimate, the way her thumb grazed along his skin, her eyes now staring at him as if she were waiting again. The dim porch light illuminated her face, the light dancing in her dark eyes as she smiled at him, despite how unflattering it might be on anyone else.

The moment gave him a new surge of courage. He figured that he could give it a try, the worst that could happen was that she would push him away.

He put his cup down on the railing and turned toward her; her own movements mocking his as she faced him. Without a word, he leaned down, closer to her, slowly so that she could at least feel prepared for what he was about to do. He wanted to give her a chance to decide if this is what she wanted too. He couldn’t find words, but somewhere within the neurotic mess that was his own mind, he managed to find the action.

The closer he moved to her, the more nervous he became. His heart raced now, his head buzzing, his hands shaking. He ghosted his lips against hers for a moment, still waiting to see how she would react. He looked at her; her eyes closed now, lips parted ever so slightly as she seemed to be waiting again. Waiting for him to finally make a move.

So he did what had wanted to do for so long. He finally pressed his lips against hers, taking a moment to take in how soft she was against his mouth.

She let out a soft sigh, letting go of his hand so that she could reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as she parted her lips for him.

He kissed her deeply, slowly; making sure to draw this moment out for as long as he could. The world seemed to disappear for a moment. He could hear the sound of the music inside, almost drowned out by the silence of the nighttime out here. He could hear his own heart beating wildly in his chest, his anxiety at an all time high currently. He wrapped his arms around her waist, still moving his lips against hers, tasting her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like cherries and whiskey, a surprisingly intoxication combination of her drink of choice and her lipgloss.

If nothing else, he reveled in this moment, the only moment like this that he would have with her for a long time. He noticed that his shakiness and nervousness had dissipated now. He had waited so long for this, and she seemed to feel the same way.

They kissed for a long time. Her hands tangled in his curls, occasionally moving down to brush against the nape of his neck which caused him to shiver.

When the kiss slowed down, he moved his hands up to cup her face; his own calloused hands running along the softness of her skin, holding her close still, not wanting it to end. She smiled against his lips before pulling away. She breathed heavy as she came back for air, still with that smile, her eyes closed blissfully. She rested her head against his chest, short gasps escaping those lips. All he could do was hold her. He let his mouth kiss the top of her head, taking a moment to breath her in, to remember every single detail about this moment. Her hair tickled his face and he breathed in the scent of coconut and flowers. He couldn’t be sure of the exact flower, but he tried hard to memorize the sweetness of it.

“I will see you when I get back, right?” She asked breathlessly after some time.

“Of course you will,” he replied. He ran a hand against the small of her back, still holding her close. “I’ll be here.”

He had one moment, and that moment was the greatest moment of his life.


End file.
